The Lost Man
by Twilight-Steff
Summary: Irrestia is a happy go lucky women with a history she joins Vincent on a journey to find himself or someone else.chapter 12 is up now*Finished* (Yuffentine)
1. Vincents Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy 7 characters or places or anything except my Character, Irrestia.  
  
  
  
Vincent sat alone on the roof of the Shinra Mansion looking out over Nibelhiem,  
  
"I need to get out of this place, there's so many memories" Vincent said, partially to himself and partially to Chaos, Chaos only grunted, he did not care what his strange human master did.  
  
Vincent jumped off of the roof landing gracefully on both feet and started to walk towards Mt. Nibel, to anyone else jumping of the roof of the Shinra Mansion would have meant sudden death, but Vincent Valentine wasn't just "anyone else", he had come to accept that after his time with Cloud and Avalanche, like he had also come to accept that his lady love, Lucrecia, had only seen him as an experiment and not as a lover.  
  
Vincent was not bitter about this because, he had learnt that she loved Hojo so much she was willing to die, or never die as the case was, just for one of his foolish experiments. He believed that he had avenged her and now he had to let go and realise that she didn't love him the way he did her.  
  
It had been about 2 months since he had parted with Avalanche and he missed them, he thought he didn't even care about them but he was mistaken. He missed Cloud and his crazy hair; he missed Tifa and her devotion to Cloud; he missed Red XII's intelligent comments, Cid's cursing and go get'em attitude, Barret's loyalty to his little daughter, what was her name again, um Marina…no. Marlene that's it; he didn't like Cait Sith but he still missed him, he missed Aeris and always would and how could he forget Yuffie, everyone thought she was just an arrogant little brat, but Vincent knew there was more to why she would act that way, she'd always pretend she was getting the materia to help restore Wutia, that was a lie, her father Lord Godo wanted it for his own selfish collection, so he would force Yuffie to fetch it for him, if she didn't he'd hit her. The young girl hid it so well but sometimes Vincent saw her cover up the wounds with potions and cure materia when no one was looking, That was part of the reason (of than her travel sickness) that she would stay so far away from the rest of them on the Highwind, so she could hide the bruises.  
  
"I wonder what there all up to now," Vincent thought to himself.  
  
Vincent broke out of his thoughts realising he had wondered all the way up Mt. Nibel at was at the most dangerous part of the treacherous Mountian.  
  
Vincent sighed he had no idea where he was heading he just knew he had to get a way for a while. Vincent's thoughts were interrupted by the scream of a woman.  
  
He ran to the edge and of the mount and looked over the edge.  
  
A/N: next chapter up soon, R&R if you like 


	2. YaY, Rockets

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy 7 characters or places or anything except my Character, Irrestia.  
  
  
  
Vincent peered over the edge of the cliff and gasped.  
  
"Oh my, gosh are you all right" he called to the young women he saw below him.  
  
" Do I look like I'm alright, would you give me a hand up please" Vincent leant down and pulled the girl up. She stood up and brushed the snow of her self. Vincent looked at the girl; she had fiery red hair down to her upper back and turquoise eyes. She turned to Vincent  
  
"Thanks for helping me an all, I'm Irrestia Fortune" she was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a blue sleeveless tank top with brown lased up boots.  
  
"Um so, who are you?" She asked.  
  
"I'm Vincent, you know you should be up here on your own," he said not sounding in the least bit concerned.  
  
" I'm not alone, you're here," she answered.  
  
"Wha…" he replied.  
  
"Well how 'bout it, we travel together, c'mon it'll be fun" she pleaded, pulling on his arm.  
  
Vincent rolled his eyes "Fine, But if you get in my way…." Irrestia broke of Vincent.  
  
"YYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY, were gunna have so much fun" she squealed.  
  
Vincent groaned what had he let himself in for.  
  
  
  
They continued to trek over Mount. Nibel, until they arrived in Rocket Town.  
  
"Wow, hey Vincent why is this place called Rocket Town" Irrestia questioned.  
  
"Because, there used to be a rocket over there" Vincent answered and pointed to where the rocket used to stand.  
  
"Shah, I like rockets, there so interesting" she said looking at where it used to be.  
  
" If you like Rockets I could introduce you to someone" Vincent said remembering Cid lived here with Shera.  
  
  
  
Vincent knocked lightly on the door.  
  
"Yeah, who is it I'm out back, doors open." Cid called rather loudly.  
  
Vincent pushed the door open and walked through leading Irrestia, who was very taken in with all the mechanical equipment lying around,  
  
Vincent walked out into the garden.  
  
"Oh Vincent what a lovely surprise" said Shera "Oh and who is your friend"  
  
"Hi, I'm Irrestia nice to meetcha" she said holding out her hand to Shera and shaking it.  
  
"Irrestia go and help Shera makes some tea," Vincent said before Cid had the chance to yell at Shera.  
  
The girls went into the house, and Vincent walked over to Cid, who was trying, unsuccessfully, to make the propeller on the Tiny Bronco spin.  
  
"Worthless piece of shit" he shouted as he kicked the plain "Oh fuck that hurt"  
  
Vincent chuckled to himself Cid hadn't changed a bit.  
  
"Hello old man" Vincent said jokingly,  
  
"Who you calling old" Cid replied,  
  
"I believe I was addressing you actually," Vincent said in his monotone voice,  
  
"Well if it ain't old Vincent "cold man" Valentine, what brings you here, and who's your bird" Cid called from the top of the plain.  
  
"She's not my Bird, she's just some Kid I let tag along with me" Vincent said coldly  
  
"Yeah right, I believe you" Cid said winking,  
  
" She wants to know about the rocket, I wondered if you could tell her about it?" Vincent asked.  
  
"If she ain't your bird why are you bothering to keep her happy" Cid replied.  
  
Vincent rolled his eyes " I merely wanted to get rid of her for an hour or so" Vincent said with a tired tone in his voice.  
  
" Well, I'd love to tell your bird about Rockets, send her through" Cid said as he jumped down and rubbed his oil-covered hands down his front.  
  
Vincent started to walk back to the house mumbling under his breath that she was NOT his "bird".  
  
  
  
Inside the house Irrestia was getting to know Shera by helping her with her "favourite" job of making the tea.  
  
  
  
"So, what's the deal between you and Vincent?" asked Shera as she poured the boiling water into the teapot.  
  
"Well, I fell of the edge of Mt. Nibel earlier today and Vincent helped me up, an I was like Shah mega hot dude alert and so I asked him if I could hang with him, and he said fine, so I was like yay, and then we came here and he said he would introduce my to you guys so I could learn about rockets" Irrestia answered, taking a deep breath she started again " so now I think he likes me too, even though I know nothing about him, I'll ask him questions later, oh can I have a cookie?"  
  
Shera stood in amazement not even Yuffie Could speak as fast as that,  
  
"Hem, oh sure help yourself" she said breaking out of the daze she had fallen into.  
  
Just then Vincent entered the room through the back door,  
  
"Irrestia, Cid says he tell you about rockets now" he said sounding very eager, "yeah eager to get rid of her for a while" Chaos added to Vincent's thoughts, Vincent laughed to himself "true, true you know me well beast" he replied.  
  
Irrestia abruptly shattered his thoughts.  
  
" YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAYYYY, thanks Vincent" she said jumping up and hugging him Vincent immediately pushed her away,  
  
"Fine then" she said pushing past him and going out through the door.  
  
"Um, well she's cheerful" Shera said.  
  
Vincent shook his head "Kill me, kill me now" he said to her as he walked out of the front door, he was looking forward to spending some time on his own now.  
  
A/N: please R&R the Yuffentine part is coming soon, I promise. 


	3. Headbands, oil and tea

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy 7 characters or places or anything except my Character, Irrestia.  
  
A/N: this means a character is thinking ok?  
  
  
  
Vincent stepped out of Cid and Shera's house. He walked over to where the rocket used to stand; the grass was brown and dry where the rocket had been for so many years.  
  
Where shall I go now I got shot of that girl for a while thought Vincent, he started to walk out of Rocket Town towards one of the small forests, he put his hand on his gun just in case he met any monsters stupid enough to challenge him. He walked deeper into the forest.  
  
"Huff" sighed Vincent as he sat down on a near by rock, he was bored now, he had been locked in a coffin for 30 years and never been bored, but now he WAS bored.  
  
Vincent heard something from behind him; some silly monster was trying to sneak up on Him of all people. He listened for a few more seconds and then the footsteps stopped, Vincent rolled his eyes and ducked as the "monster" leaped at him, it landed with a thump into a near by tree.  
  
"oooowwwwwwwww, Gawd Vinnie is that any way to greet an old friend"  
  
"Yuffie" Vincent said in shock.  
  
"Yup, the one an only" she said rubbing her head (which she had banged into the tree with)  
  
Wow, she looks exactly the same as she had done two months ago, but there is something different about her Vincent thought as he looked at her to try and see what was different about her.  
  
"Vincent! Will you stop perving on me and help me up" she shouted over to him,  
  
Vincent snapped out of his thoughts "wha..oh no I wasn't" he said turning bright red.  
  
He stood up and walked over to her, gave her his hand and pulled her up.  
  
"Today is so not my day, first I get mugged, I mean I, as in Yuffie Kisaragi, get mugged and then I try to sneak up on you and you know I'm there, I think I'm losing my touch" Yuffie said with a tone of sadness in her voice.  
  
"I am sorry, did they take much" Vincent said, for once sounding sincere,  
  
" No, but the little bitch took my head band" Yuffie said looking at the floor,  
  
Oh of course that's what is different about her, her headband Vincent said answering his own question from a minute ago  
  
Yuffie stepped forward and began to cry " It….it was my mothers, the only thing I had to remember her with and now its gone"  
  
Vincent's heart sank he had seen an upset Yuffie, Sad Yuffie, Depressed Yuffie  
  
But never Hurt, Crying Yuffie.  
  
"Master, I suggest you at least try to make her feel better," suggested Chaos.  
  
Vincent nodded and stepped forward  
  
"Yuffie, its all right I'm sure we can get it back, and until we do here's a loan" Vincent said untying his own head band and handing it to her.  
  
Yuffie stopped crying "Thank you, Vinnie, will you help me tie it up?"  
  
Vincent nodded and straightened the red band in his hand, he lifted up some of her hair and tied it up at the back of her head, he left a lot of the ribbon lose so it would fall down past her shoulders, the way the green bangs of her own head band had done.  
  
"There" he said stepping back.  
  
Yuffie turned round and smiled at him "thank you" she said  
  
Vincent looked at his watch and groaned he should have been back about 5 minutes ago.  
  
"Yuffie, I have to go back to Rocket Town now, are you coming?"  
  
"Of course, we have to get my head band back together remember, and how could I turn down a visit to Ciddy's house" she replied with more Yuffieness in her voice now.  
  
This made Vincent smile (of course she could see him smile because of his cape),  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
"Bloody hell, women" Cid cursed, he had told Irrestia all he had to know on rockets and then they had gone into the garden so she could look at the Tiny Bronco. She had now got it up and running much to Cid's surprise,  
  
"eww, yucky" she exclaimed looking at her oil covered hands  
  
" I just wipe'em on my shirt" Cid recommended to her  
  
"Oh, okay" she said stepping forward and wiped her hands on his shirt.  
  
"No, I meant your fucking shirt, oh never mind, women can't live with them and if you kill them you got all that guilt!" Cid said  
  
She looked terrified and took some steps back.  
  
Cid laughed " Don't worry I was joking, your alright kid"  
  
Vincent stepped out of the house " I'm back, and I've bought someone to see you Cid" He announced.  
  
"Really, is it another bloody mechanical genius" Cid said slapping Irrestia on the back (gently)  
  
"Umm, I don't think so" Vincent said sounding slightly confused.  
  
"Hey faggy, long time no see eh?" Yuffie said as she stepped out from behind Vincent.  
  
"Brat?!" Cid said as he ran forward and hugged the girl,  
  
" Ew Gross-ness" she said looking at her, now oil covered, top.  
  
"Psst, who's the Girl" she whispered to Vincent  
  
"That's Irrestia," replied Vincent,  
  
"Psst"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Is she your, ya know, Girlfriend"  
  
"Oh god, no"  
  
"What the hell are you two biddies whispering 'bout" said Cid  
  
"None of your business, you old coot" Yuffie replied "And where's my Gawd damn tea" she said imitating Cid's voice.  
  
Cid was just about to call for Shera when Irrestia jumped on to his back and covered his mouth with her hands.  
  
"You are going to get the tea for once, okay, milk and to sugars for me, just plain for Vincent and whatever Miss. Yuffie wants," she said still covering his mouth " Have we got that" he nodded his head, "Well good, now mush into the house, I want one of those cookies they were nice" with that Cid walked into the house with Irrestia still on his back.  
  
"I like her" Said Yuffie happily  
  
Vincent just smiled, Yuffie rolled her eyes "VINNNNNCE, I can't see you do that with this on your face" she said as she stood on her tiptoes and undid the top scarf part of his cape "There" she said triumphantly " now everyone, especially me, can see your striking smile"  
  
Whoops, I should have said that she thought as she turned around and went red.  
  
Vincent had gone red too, "She thinks my smile is "striking" no one's ever said that before" he said to Chaos  
  
"Oh really, that's nice" he replied sarcastically "for gods sake your acting like you just hit puberty".  
  
Chaos was right again; this made Vincent blush an even darker red.  
  
" Are you coming in for your tea or what?" asked Irrestia, neither of them had heard her come out and her question took them both by surprise "oh, I'm sorry was I interrupting something?" she added, that Yuffie girl better not take my Vincent Irrestia thought Jealously.  
  
A/N: Please R&R. I hope you all like this, this is my First proper Fic. 


	4. Shower

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy 7 characters or places or anything except my Character, Irrestia.  
  
Vincent started to walk into the house, when he got to the door he stopped and let Yuffie in first, he followed her in at sat at the table in the dinning room (next to her), Irrestia saw this and ran in and sat the other side of Vincent. Yuffie looked at her and smiled pleasantly, Yuffie pouted as Irrestia just stared frostily at her. Vincent saw what was going on and decided to intervene.  
  
"Irrestia, where are your manners, be polite and apologies to Yuffie now" He said strictly to Irrestia.  
  
Irrestia's jaw dropped, he was treating her like a kid and she was older than Yuffie.  
  
"No, I'm eighteen years old I can do what I like" she said back  
  
"Well, at least start acting your bloody age then" Vincent said through gritted teeth.  
  
Shah, who does he think he is, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind, or my fist in a minute, no wait, I can't have that little cow thinking she can take him just cause of the way he's acting right now can I, no I have a better plan she thought.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry Yuffie, it's so great to have a guy like Vincent to remind me of my manners" she said with a sickly, sweet tone in her voice, she then took Vincent's hand in her own and smiled.  
  
Vincent pulled his hand away instantly and glared at her with his crimson eyes.  
  
"Here's your fucking tea," said Cid putting it on the table and going back to the counter to get the Cookies.  
  
"Thanks, eeeewwwww Cid there's cigarette ash in mine," exclaimed Yuffie  
  
"Here have mine, I'm not thirsty" said Vincent pushing his cup over to her,  
  
"Thank you" she said gladly "I haven't had anything to drink since this morning"  
  
Irrestia and Yuffie finished drinking their tea and placed their cups on the table.  
  
"Well we should be going, I booked a room at the inn," Vincent said as he stood up.  
  
"Thank you for telling me about rockets and stuff Cid" said Irrestia as she walked over to hug him,  
  
"No, thank you for fixing the Tiny Bronco, I thought the piece of crap was done for"  
  
He replied still hugging her.  
  
"It was nice seeing ya again Cid" Yuffie added  
  
"Yeah take care brat, and ya know you don't half look bad with that red headband" he complemented.  
  
Yuffie smiled, it was so nice of Vincent to lend it to her, and she usually would have been ungrateful, but when Vincent did things for her it was different, she didn't know why but she'd act more politely around him, like she was trying to impress him, she blushed oh, Gawd I've fallen for him all over again. She had started to have feelings towards him on the day they met, but she had blocked the thought from her head.  
  
"Yuffie? Are you coming?" Vincent said trying to get her to speed up a little.  
  
"wha… Oh yeah sorry Vince" she said running out the door.  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
The women on reception handed Vincent the key to the room.  
  
"Straight up the stairs, 3rd on the right" the women instructed,  
  
"Thank you" Vincent replied.  
  
He walked into the waiting room to get the girls,  
  
"Irrestia, come on, Yuffie?" Vincent stepped towards the ninja and noticed she was sleeping,  
  
"Here take the key," he said throwing the key to Irrestia,  
  
He knelt down next to Yuffie and then put his claw under her knees and his real arm around her small waist, then lifted her up.  
  
Damn why didn't I think of that Irrestia cursed privately to herself.  
  
"In here Vincent" she called down the hall. She unlocked the door then pushed it open.  
  
Vincent followed her in and walked over to one of the three beds and carefully laid Yuffie down, he pulled the cover over her so she wouldn't be cold then stepped back.  
  
"Irrestia, I'm going to take a shower, if you watch T.V keep the noise down, alright?" Vincent said as he walked to the bathroom.  
  
"Alright" she said loud enough so he could hear her, but quiet enough so he knew she'd listened to what he had said about being quiet.  
  
He smiled gratefully and walked into the bathroom, he locked the door and started to undress.  
  
He turned the shower on and stepped in.  
  
Poor Yuffie, he had remembered a conversation they had had in Cosmo Canyon. She had told him that her mother and twin brother had both been killed during some of Hojo's crazy experiments,  
  
She had told him that Hojo had done some experiments with Jenova on her as well but there didn't seem to be any side effects for her, the three year old Yuffie had managed to escape and get all the way back to Wutai, she told Godo what had happened and he was furious, Yuffie began to cry, so he made her learn the ways of the ninja at a young age so she could grow strong and brave. Apparently when they went back to where Hojo had conducted these experiments all they found was the headband and a locket, that Godo keeps under his kimono. Now even the headband is gone Vincent sighed. Yuffie "was" brave and he admired her for that.  
  
"Hmm, like you admire her for her hair, eye's, nose, mouth, lips, ears, neck, shoulders…." Vincent stopped Chaos before he could go any lower  
  
"Silence, that's not what I mean and you know it," he said  
  
"Yes, but it doesn't stop you thinking it does it?" Chaos butted in again  
  
"My thoughts are my own, beast, they are not for you to intrusion" lectured Vincent  
  
"Yes, well just as long as you don't start "dreaming" about her, its fine with me" Chaos chuckled  
  
"CHAOS, shut up, pervert beast" Sighed Vincent  
  
"Oh so now I'm the pervert now am I, at least I'm not in love with that ninja" Chaos replied and then left Vincent to think on his own.  
  
Oh Bloody Leviathan, he's right again, I love her Vincent thought as his Jaw Dropped, he spluttered as he came back to reality, remembering he was in the shower and the water was going in his mouth.  
  
"I love her," he whispered gently to himself.  
  
  
  
A/N: okay I really have to go to bed now, please R&R I really like it one you do ^^;. I hope you all like this. 


	5. Breakfast

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy 7 characters or places or anything except my Character, Irrestia.  
  
A/N: hheeee, thanks to everyone that is reviewing.  
  
  
  
Vincent stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel; he wrapped round his waist and leant against the wall. He allowed himself to slip down the wall and sit on the floor; he bought his knees up under his chin.  
  
Why, of all people did I have to fall for her, she's so young he thought as he rested his chin on his knees, he felt tears welling in his eyes and allowed one or two to run down his face,  
  
She'd never be interested in a freak like myself he told himself  
  
He stood up and walked over to the sink, he turned the tap for the cold water and splashed it on his face to hide his red cheeks. He swept his hair back into a ponytail and pulled it tight, even after doing this, small wisps of hair still managed to escape and fall round his face.  
  
He picked up his boxers, trousers and shirt up and put them on, he folded his cape up and left it on the side.  
  
He walked out of the bathroom, straight to the Miny Bar; he took a bottle of whisky out and poured himself a drink. He put the bottle back into and walked over to the sofa and sat down.  
  
"Vincent, are you alright? You look a little flushed" Irrestia asked cautiously  
  
"I'm fine, the water was hot that's all" Vincent said not taking his eyes off his glass  
  
"Um okay, wanna watch some T.V" she said trying to break the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Not particularly" he answered, still keeping his eyes on his glass.  
  
"Oh, Yuffie got up, I leant her some clothes to sleep in and then she went back to bed" she said struggling to keep a conversation going with him.  
  
This caught Vincent's attention, he turned to face her and nodded slightly.  
  
"Um so like, we should get to know each other some more doncha think?" she said with a little more emphasis in her voice  
  
" I really don't feel like talking" he replied flatly.  
  
"Okay, how about just some one word answers then?" she said,  
  
It was quite obvious she wasn't going to give up so he swallowed down his drink and faced her.  
  
"Shah, ok, where are you from" she started  
  
"Nibelhiem" he replied  
  
"What's your favourite colour?"  
  
"Red"  
  
"What do you do?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Uh ok, how do you know Cid and Yuffie?"  
  
"We saved the world together"  
  
"Cccccooooooooooooooooooooooooooll" she said, "Now I'm going to tell you about me"  
  
"I used to live in Midgar with my Bro and parents and I went out one day to go on one of my "journeys" and when I came back the place was wrecked and they were all dead, apparently it was Weapon attacking, a lucky escape for me eh, I didn't really mind about family because they didn't want me to follow my dream of having my own plane" she said, she looked up to see him not looking the least bit interested.  
  
Damn, I thought telling him my sad life story would get me some attention, I know! She thought as another one of her plans hatched.  
  
"sniff, sob, ehehe" she started to cry now he'll feel bad, hehehehhe  
  
"I'm tired, I'm going to bed" he said as he completely ignoring her sobs.  
  
" But, um, there's a documentary of The Highwind on, Do you know how cool that ship was, I thought we could watch it together" she said not wanting him to go.  
  
"I lived on the bloody thing for about 4 months, I'm going to sleep" he said as he stood up  
  
"Really, wow, tell me about it" she continued  
  
"I said I'm going to sleep, don't stay up late" he said walking over to the other side of the room, where the beds were.  
  
"Shah, ok, goodnight" she said and then put the T.V on, turning the sound low.  
  
Vincent unbuttoned his shirt and lay down on the bed, he turned on his side and saw Yuffie sleeping peacefully, she was wearing a purple spaghetti top and a blue skirt, the only thing he could remember from his conversation with Irrestia was that she had leant Yuffie some clothes to sleep in, her armour lay on the floor under the bed,  
  
She still had his headband on, Cid was right it really did suit her.  
  
He stared at her for a second longer and then turned on to his back and shut his eyes,  
  
No good he couldn't sleep, he rolled over again and watched as Yuffie breathed softly, she fidgeted in her sleep and rolled over onto her side, her arm gently flopped out of the cover and hung over the edge of her bed.  
  
Vincent reached out his real arm and gently touched her hand; he pulled it back and turned onto his other side to face the wall, and managed to drift off (eventually).  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Vincent felt a hand shaking his shoulder, so he rolled over on to his back and opened his eyes.  
  
He was surprised to see Yuffie kneeling on the side of his bed.  
  
"About time too lazy Bones," she said laughing gently "Irrestia cooked breakfast, I don't want to face it on my own" she whispered.  
  
"Uh oh, okay, I'll get up then" he replied still sounding sleepy.  
  
With that Yuffie jumped of the bed and walked over to the table, he noticed she was still wearing the clothes Irrestia had leant her.  
  
He pushed the cover off his lap and walked over to the table and plonked him self down.  
  
Irrestia walked over and placed a plate in front of him, one in front of Yuffie and one in front of the spare seat, she then sat herself down on that chair.  
  
"Good morning Vincent did you sleep well?" she said cheerfully Now time to wow him with my cooking skills she thought, the fact she had never cooked before in her life did not concern her.  
  
"Yes, I slept well thank you" he lied, of course, as Chaos had warned, he dreamt of Yuffie all night,  
  
"Well that's good, come on eat up then" Irrestia said.  
  
Yuffie and Vincent exchanged glances and both picked up some bacon and ate it.  
  
"EUUUUGGGGGGGHH" they both said as they spat it out,  
  
"What do you mean EEEEUUUGHGHH, let me see?" she said as she lifted the food to her mouth and shoved it in.  
  
"EUGHH, ok maybe cooking isn't my strong point," she said trying to sound as sweet as possible,  
  
"Is there any food left?" Yuffie asked  
  
"Yeah, in the fridge" Irrestia answered  
  
" Okay, well I'll make breakfast, I picked up a few pointers from when I'd help Tifa" Yuffie said as she picked up the plates and scrapped them into the bin.  
  
Gggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, don't think I'm going to give up, you may have won this round, but you can't take Vincent from me Irrestia silently threatened.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Vincent was cleaning up after a second, much more successful breakfast.  
  
Yuffie had decided to take a shower.  
  
And Irrestia was watching T.V  
  
"Where are we going next?" she called from the sofa  
  
"I don't know, in all honesty I haven't really think that far ahead," he admitted as he washed one of the plates.  
  
" How 'bout Mideel, I never been there, and apparently after the lifestream incident they cleaned it up and made a lot of changes, I hear they even have a *shopping parade" she suggested  
  
"All right, then Mideel it is" he said.  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
(In the bathroom)  
  
Yuffie stepped out of the steam filled shower and grabbed a towel; she wrapped it round her self and dried her self off. She shook her head quickly to dry her hair.  
  
"Pwwwww."  
  
She leant over and grabbed her clothes and started to dress.  
  
"Yuff, hurry up we're going to Mideel and the boat leaves at nine (am)" Vincent called from outside the door.  
  
"Alright, just gotta find my top" she replied  
  
Why did she have to say that groaned Vincent to himself, for that brief second he cursed himself for being a man.  
  
She found her top and pulled it over her head, she bent over  
  
(A/N: Bit of luck Vince wasn't in there,) and picked up his headband she started to walk over to the door, she stopped as she noticed Vincent had left his cape on the side, she walked over to it and lifted it up, she hugged it tightly and then folded it up again.  
  
"Okay? Ready to go?" Irrestia asked as Yuffie came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Almost, oh and here thanks for lending these to me" she said passing Irrestia the clothes.  
  
Vincent walked over to them and Yuffie passed him his cape.  
  
"Oh yeah, thank you" he said taking it from her.  
  
Vincent and Irrestia started to walk out of the room; Irrestia stepped out of the door. Vincent stopped and turned round, he looked over to where Yuffie was standing, she hadn't moved, she had both her hands behind her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked looking slightly puzzled  
  
She smiled and waved the red ribbon at him,  
  
"Ohhh, I see come here then" he said with a slight chuckle in his voice.  
  
She ran forward and stood with her back to him, he lifted parts of her damp hair up and tied it in the same style that he had done the day before.  
  
"Thanks, Vince" she said as she turned round, she stood on her tiptoes and gently kissed his cheek.  
  
She walked to the door and past Irrestia who was now standing in the door way (and had seen the whole thing.)  
  
Irrestia stepped out of the room once more with more fortitude to succeed in keeping Vincent for her self than the last time she had left the room.  
  
Vincent had not noticed the stare of Irrestia. He touched his cheek and smiled.  
  
A/N: Lucky Yuffie, please R&R if you like 


	6. Mideel

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy 7 characters or places or anything except my Character, Irrestia. (Lucky me, all I get is Irrestia)  
  
  
  
"Allllll, on board for Mideel" the guard shouted  
  
Irrestia and Vincent walked up the ramp leading to the boat, Yuffie slowly dragged her feet along, not looking forward to another boat ride,  
  
"Yuffie, Hurry up will ya," shouted Irrestia  
  
It would be "such" a pity if we left you behind she added to herself  
  
Yuffie walked up the ramp and looked at Vincent with her big youthful eyes,  
  
"I know, but it's the only way to get there, it won't be too bad, it's a short journey," He explained,  
  
just as he said that the boat started, it caught Yuffie off guard and she stumbled forward, Vincent reacted quickly and caught her.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked  
  
How could I not be alright, I'm in the arms of the man I love she thought  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, thanks" she replied  
  
Irrestia knew she had to act fast, but what could she do, just as she was tying to think of one of her ingenious plans, the boat hit a big wave and sent her flying, she landed very ungracefully on her arse.  
  
She expected Vincent to run over and help her up, however it seemed he hadn't even noticed she had fallen over; he was gawking at the girl in his arms.  
  
"Ooouchii" she screamed  
  
Vincent broke out of the daze he had fallen into, he noticed he still had his arms around Yuffie, he released her immediately, much to her disappointment, and helped Irrestia off of the floor.  
  
"We should find somewhere to sit," he said  
  
"Okay" Irrestia replied smiling smugly at Yuffie  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
"Yessssssssssssss were here finally!" Irrestia said dancing and spinning around  
  
"Come on what are we waiting for lets go in," she said grabbing Vincent's hand and pulling him in to the village.  
  
"Hey, wait for me" said Yuffie, she ran trying to catch up with them, she jumped up on to Vincent's back " You were going too go without me" she accused  
  
"No, I would never…its Irrestia pulling me" He said trying to free his hand from her  
  
Irrestia turned round and saw Yuffie on his back,  
  
GRR, what does it take to get rid of her  
  
"Oh, Vincent thank you for bringing me here" said Irrestia said wrapping her arms around his waist; she shoved Yuffie on to the ground.  
  
"OWWW, why did you do that?" she screamed  
  
"Do what?" Irrestia replied innocently "I think you just lost your grip on him" she said callously  
  
We'll see about that later won't we Irrestia smirked  
  
"Um, I know how about we going shopping and we meet at the Inn later and we'll go out for dinner" she suggested  
  
"Alright" Vincent agreed  
  
" That would be nice" Yuffie seconded  
  
"Ok, see ya then" she said running of to buy a dress to wow Vincent.  
  
"Yeah I'll see you later Vincent" Yuffie said running of as well.  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Yuffie was walking down the street looking in all the windows.  
  
"Perfect," she said stepping into the small dress shop, she was not looking where she was going; she had been distracted by the beautiful dresses on display, so she bumped in to someone,  
  
"Oh I am sorry," replied the women  
  
"So you should be," Yuffie snapped  
  
"Oh my god, Yuffie" the women said as she turned round  
  
"TEEF, wow great to see you again" Yuffie said,  
  
The older women hugged her tightly  
  
"Gawd, what are you doing here" Yuffie asked  
  
"Well, I'm trying to find a dress for my blind date tonight, Cloud and Aeris set me up with him" She answered sadly  
  
"WHAT, AERIS! She is alive oh my Gawd, when, how," Yuffie exclaimed  
  
"Oh she just walked in one day, Cloud ran to her took her in his arms and kissed her, I was gob smacked, but you know I'll win him back eventually," Tifa said confidently  
  
"Any way's what are you doing here," she asked quite obviously wanting to change the subject"  
  
"I'm looking for a dress which will make me look pretty," Yuffie said looking down and blushing  
  
"Well, that should be too hard" Tifa complimented "Is they're any reason for this or what"  
  
"Um well, you remember what I told you a while back now, well, I met him again and he was with this stupid girl, who can't even cook, and she's really pretty and I think he likes her" Yuffie said heatedly  
  
"Yuff, look at me, I'll tell you now, this girl would have to be me if she were prettier than you" Tifa said  
  
"Thanks" Yuffie said not quite sure if that was a compliment or not.  
  
"Okay lets get you a dress" Tifa said walking over to one of the display cases.  
  
"Hmmm, " Tifa said walking over to one of the display cases.  
  
"Hmmm," Yuffie said pulling out a blue dress and folding it to her, "NAH" she said.  
  
"Yuffie come here, now!" Tifa demanded  
  
Yuffie walked over to where Tifa was standing, Yuffie was pushed into a changing room and handed a dress. She held it up and looked at it. It was pearl white silk, with crimson straps that tied at the back of the neck; there was also a crimson trim along the bottom.  
  
Yuffie took it off the hanger and put it on. It was perfect, it clung to her in all the right places and the red matched the headband perfectly, she lifted up the bottom and looked at her boots,  
  
"Oh, Oh, Oh, you have to have these as well" said Tifa handing Yuffie some red shoes through the side of the curtain.  
  
That was strange, how did she do that? Yuffie thought, she sat down and pulled her boots and socks off she undid the strap of the shoe and carefully put her foot into it, the other one was a little harder to get on, but she managed it in the end. She fastened the straps and walked out of the changing room.  
  
"What do you think?" she said doing one of her 380decreas turns,  
  
"Oh, Yuff, you look exquisite, Vincent won't know what's hit him" Tifa said, shocked at how lovely Yuffie actually did look.  
  
"Thanks, TeeF, hey lets find a dress for you now!" Yuffie said excitedly  
  
Yuffie helped Tifa find a dress and some shoes, and then Tifa went home. Yuffie decided to look around some more. She walked up to the Materia shop and smiled, even though the reasons for collecting Materia were still quite painful to Yuffie, she couldn't deny the passion she had for the beautiful, magic rocks.  
  
Suddenly something caught her eye, The Odin materia, it hung on a silver chain in a silver cage like pendant, Yuffie's eyes sparkled and her jaw dropped. She had unfortunately spent all her money on the dress and shoes. Even her second option, nick it, was far-fetched because of the fancy, new alarms they had here.  
  
Yuffie's heart sank.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
"WWHHHHHAA, Vince you shouldn't sneak up on me like that" Yuffie said very surprised she had not here him approach.  
  
"My apologies, now what are you looking at?" He said again  
  
"Look, Vincent have you ever seen anything as beautiful as that" she said pointing to the Odin pendant.  
  
I could think of one thing he thought, " Why don't you try it on?" he suggested  
  
"Yeah, why not, come on, trying on never caused any harm," she said tugging him into the shop.  
  
The cashier took the Materia out of the window and placed it around her neck  
  
"Gasp* wow I love it. Is it mastered?" she questioned  
  
"Yes, only one of its kind as well, its 45000G" he replied  
  
"Ooh, I don't have that much" she sighed  
  
"Do you take credit card?" Vincent said from over the other side of the room  
  
"Why certainly Sir, if you'd come to the till" he said sounding quite pleased.  
  
"Vincent?" Yuffie gasped  
  
" Yuffie I haven't spent any money in thirty years, I have quite enough to buy gifts for my friends, plus it looked nice on you" he said going a little red  
  
Yuffie ran up to him and flung her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Thank you, so much"  
  
"Your welcome"  
  
  
  
A/N: awwww Vincent is so nice. Please R&R 


	7. She's unstoppable

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy 7 characters or places or anything except my Character, Irrestia. I also do not own The song it is The Calling's song called unstoppable  
  
  
  
Vincent was in his room, Irrestia had managed to get them a room with three separate bedrooms, he didn't want know how she had managed this but he had a rough Idea, she was quite charmer.  
  
He grabbed his brush and pulled it through his shadowy hair. He had decided to wear his normal clothes to dinner (minus the cape); he had rolled the sleeves down as well. He had to admit he did look reasonably handsome,  
  
(A/N: he looked hot, but he's not going to think that is he?)  
  
He had also taken the ridiculous gold spiky parts of his shoes; they were just plain brown boots now. He walked out of his room and sat on the sofa. The girls were still getting geared up.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready, what do you think?" asked Irrestia as she stepped out of her room, she was coincidentally wearing the blue dress Yuffie had turned down earlier that day.  
  
"Wow, Irrestia you look lovely" Vincent said turning his head to see.  
  
YAAAAY, eat your heart out Yuffie, he thinks I look nice, nicer than you I bet she thought as she smiled dumbly.  
  
She looked at Vincent, his jaw had dropped, hey, I didn't think it would have much of an effect she thought happily.  
  
Suddenly her jaw dropped as she realized he was staring straight over her shoulder, she slowly turned round and saw Yuffie standing there.  
  
"What do you think?" she said spinning around so the bottom of her would sway.  
  
"Yu…. Yuffie, you look stunning!" Vincent managed to choke out  
  
Irrestia stood there dumbfounded Whatever I do she always has to do it better, you're a tough rival Kisaragi, I can see I'm going to have to work hard tonight Irrestia planned to herself.  
  
Yuffie smiled happily and bounced forward, "come on we'll be late" she stated  
  
Vincent had to literally push his bottom jaw up, Yuffie looked so beautiful, the materia he had bought her earlier hung perfectly round her neck.  
  
"Come on Vince lets go, Hurry up Irrestia" Yuffie called from the door way  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Table for the Fortune party, please," Irrestia asked, she had made the reservations before she went shopping.  
  
"Certainly Miss, this way please" the waiter instructed,  
  
The waiter led them to their table, "May I take your drink orders?" he asked  
  
"I'd like red wine please" Vincent answered  
  
"Okay, and what would the lovely lady like?" he asked turning to Yuffie  
  
"Same please!" she said smiling Slimy git she thought  
  
"Okay, they'll be here in about two minutes" He said as he started to walk away  
  
"Hey, what about me" Irrestia called  
  
"Dreadfully sorry Miss, what will you be having?" He said apologetically  
  
"Umm, the same as them please" she said signalling to Yuffie and Vincent  
  
The waiter looked at Vincent and then turned back at Irrestia  
  
"I'll need to see some I.D, we are not authorized to serve alcoholic beverages to those under the age of 18" he said with an aristocratic tone in his voice  
  
If Irrestia weren't trying to show off her good manners to Vincent, she would have thumped the posh bastard in the face, he didn't even question Yuffie; he just tried it on with her.  
  
"Of course, I believe I have my driving licence in my bag" she said as she leant over and picked up her purse. She took out her driving licence and handed it to him.  
  
"Thank you Miss, your drinks will be with you in a moment" He said as he handed it back to her and walked away.  
  
"The Nerve of it" She whispered to Vincent.  
  
Yuffie was trying exceptionally hard not to fall on the floor with laughter; she looked up at Vincent and saw he too was struggling to keep a straight face.  
  
"You'll have to excuse me, I have to use the ladies room," Irrestia said as she stood up.  
  
Yuffie and Vincent watched as she walked around the corner. They both burst out laughing,  
  
"Oh Gawd, did you see the look on her face" Yuffie said between chuckle's  
  
" I thought she was going to flip" Vincent agreed  
  
They eventually managed to gain control,  
  
"Hey, Vinceeeeee?" Yuffie prompted  
  
"Yes?" he replied  
  
"Um, would you do me a favour?" she continued  
  
"What kind of favour" Vincent asked hesitantly  
  
"Well, um, would you, ya know, dance with me" she asked keeping her eyes down  
  
Vincent smiled softly "Yuffie, I'd be delighted to" he replied as he put his hand under her chin and pushing her head up, she looked at him and smiled.  
  
YYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEESshe screamed to herself  
  
"Come on, then" She said as she took his hands up and pulled him off his chair,  
  
And walked him over to the dance floor.  
  
He placed his claw on her hip and took one of her hands in his. She lifted her hand up and placed it on his shoulder, she felt him pull her closer. They began to dance.  
  
Come and lay right on my bed,  
  
Sit and drink some wine,  
  
I'll try not to make you cry.  
  
If you get inside my head,  
  
Then you'd understand,  
  
Then you'd understand me.  
  
Why I felt so alone,  
  
Why I kept myself from love,  
  
And you became my favourite drug.  
  
So let me take you right now,  
  
Swallow you down,  
  
I need you inside.....  
  
If we had this night together,  
  
If we had a moment to ourselves,  
  
If we had this night together,  
  
We'd be unstoppable.  
  
Do you think this is right?  
  
Or is it really wrong?  
  
I know that this is what we've been wanting.  
  
You know this bullet in my soul,  
  
It fills up to my throat,  
  
It fills up til my heart is breaking.  
  
If we had this night together,  
  
If we had a moment to ourselves,  
  
If we had this night together,  
  
We'd be unstoppable.  
  
Now, we'll both learn,  
  
Somehow, you'll see it's all we have,  
  
Love, it keeps us together,  
  
And I need love.  
  
If we had this night together,  
  
If we had a moment to ourselves,  
  
If we had this night together,  
  
We'd be unstoppable.  
  
The music drowned slowly to a finish; Irrestia watched with her turquoise eyes, they now definitely had a hint of green hidden within them; she walked over to the table and sat down. She pulled her glass over to her and drank it, she then took Vincent's glass and drank it, and then she looked up, they were still dancing intimately.  
  
"I go away for one second and this is what happens," she mumbled to herself  
  
She took the last glass and drank it too.  
  
She walked over to them.  
  
"Guys, I don't feel to good, could we go back too the Inn now?" Irrestia asked openly  
  
"Oh, ok, but we haven't had dinner" Vincent stated  
  
"Hey, Vince, if Irrestia is sick you and me could get a take away" Yuffie suggested  
  
Vincent nodded "Okay, we'll pick it up on the way back, Irrestia you should go straight to bed when we get back."  
  
This was not what Irrestia had in mind, she thought they would go to the Inn and he would look after her. But no, instead he was organising a little midnight feast with his little temptress. Irrestia growled to herself this was hard, she was so used to getting what she wanted. She was too tired to silently threaten Yuffie, so she just walked out off,  
  
"Vincent, what should we get, take away wise, Chinese or pizza?" asked Yuffie  
  
"Hmmmmm, Chinese I think" He replied as they left the restaurant.  
  
Irrestia and walked on ahead, so Vincent and Yuffie just slacked behind chatting about what they should order.  
  
A/N: I hope you like, Next Chapter your going to find out why this is an R rated yuffentine. wink, wink. 


	8. End of the Innosence

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy 7 characters or places or anything except my Character, Irrestia  
  
  
  
"Here at last" sighed Irrestia as she walked into the room  
  
"Well, ssssoooooooorrrrrrry, I just couldn't decide what I wanted, duck or chicken." Yuffie said.  
  
"I'll get some plates, Irrestia go to sleep now, I'm sure you'll be better in the morning" Vincent said changing the subject.  
  
"Fine, I'll get those clothes for Yuffie then" she said in defeat  
  
Irrestia came back and hand Yuffie the purple top and blue skirt, then turned to Vincent,  
  
"You two better not talk loudly, I need to sleep to feel better," she grumbled hehehehhehe, now they won't be able to speak to each other, I am a genius she thought  
  
"Hey, no probs we'll just eat it in Vince's room" Yuffie said knowing damn well this would piss Irrestia off. "I'll go get changed, I don't want get food all over my dress now do I" stated Yuffie as she headed to her room.  
  
"I'll take the food into my room then" Vincent said  
  
"Hey, Vincent will you tuck me in" Irrestia asked sweetly  
  
"What your 18, can't you just go to bed?" He said picking up a load of fortune cookies, which Yuffie had insisted they had.  
  
"I might have a nightmare, pplllleeeeeaaaase!"  
  
"Fine" he groaned, giving in "After I move the food, ok?"  
  
"Alright!" Irrestia said skipping into her room, Vincent was starting to suspect she wasn't sick at all.  
  
"Goodnight Irrestia, I hope you feel better tomorrow" Vincent said as he walked to the door  
  
"No wait, will you tell me a story," Irrestia pleaded  
  
"Alright, once upon a time there was a princess, who was captured by a wicked man called Don Corneo, he also captured a beautiful maiden, and lets call her Elena, Don Corneo wanted to make one of them his wife, he took them up a big mountain and tied them up. Don Corneo wanted to marry the Princess. The princess did not want to marry Don Corneo, he was frighteningly repulsive, where as Princess was perfect in every way, Suddenly Two knights and an angel, lets call them Clive, Victor and Annie, came up to fight Don Corneo. But he was a coward and tried to kill the princess and Elena, two more Knights came, lets call them Rupert and Renaldo. Renaldo pushed Don Corneo off the mountain off the mountain; they thought they were save then, but Clive, Victor and Aeris… I mean Annie had to battle Don Corneo's evil demon pet. They were victorious and they saved the Princess and Elena. Elena fell in love with Rupert and they got married, Cloud…. I mean Clive fell in love with Annie.  
  
But there was still one problem both Renaldo and Victor had fallen in love with the Princess.  
  
Luckily the Princess chose Victor and they lived happily ever after. The End"  
  
"Thanks that was a great story, but what happened to Renaldo" Said Irrestia as she pushed her red hair behind her ear  
  
" I have a brother called Reno and something like that happened to him, without the mushy ending though, he wasn't in Midgar that day my family were killed so I guess he must be still alive, as a matter of fact he knows a girl named Elena too, strange?!" Irrestia deliberated  
  
"ERM, must just be a coincidence, night" Vincent said nervously as he backed out the room  
  
"Hey you didn't tuck me in," She shouted.  
  
"My dinner's getting cold," he said shutting the door  
  
"Vince, Bring some Drink will ya" Yuffie called as she walked into his room carrying the rest of the food, she plonked it down on his bed and sat down crossed legged.  
  
Vincent came in and sat down, "ok, what's what then"  
  
"I dunno I was just going to take whatever and eat it if it looks good" she answered  
  
"Alright" he said taking some rice  
  
They ate the food quite quickly. Yuffie grabbed another fortune cookie and cracked it open  
  
She read it to her self " Tell him now" what! How did they know that is sooo weird, oh well here goes nothing  
  
"Viiiin…ccee.n.t, I have to tell you something…." She hesitated  
  
"Yes Yuffie, what is it?" he said sounding slightly concerned  
  
"I I I I… what I mean is…. I'm in…. I've fallen in…love with you" she choked out  
  
Vincent smiled " Yuff, I love you more than anything in the world"  
  
"Really!!!!!" she said looking up at him  
  
He nodded quietly as he placed his hand on her cheek and lent down  
  
She crawled up on to her knees and wrapped her arms round his neck  
  
He gently brushed his lips against hers, she pushed herself up some more and licked his lips, he opened his mouth and rubbed his tongue against hers, he broke away from her mouth and kissed along her cheeks. He broke away again and started to kiss her neck, this made her groan gently, He ran his hand across her back and pulled her closer.  
  
She unwrapped her arms from around his neck and allowed them to slip across his chest; she fiddled with the buttons and cast his shirt aside.  
  
He moved his hand lower and found the bottom of her top and pulled it up over her head.  
  
He lifted her up and laid her down at the top of the bed and crawled on top of her. He stared her straight in the eyes and smiled again. She lifted her hands up and pulled the hair tie out of his hair. It fell down around her and tickled her cheek making her laugh softly. She ran her hand along his chest again until she found the button on his trousers, she undid, then pulled the zip down, he kicked them off on to the floor. He kissed the top of his chest lightly and ran his hand down her side. He started to pull her skirt down and ran his hand along her hip.  
  
A/N: Irrestia isn't going to like this now is she. Sorry the chapters are so short. I have to make lunch now. Woo hoo 


	9. Interupted (this chap is in honour of S...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy 7 characters or places or anything except my Character, Irrestia.  
  
A/N: Some one mentioned Irrestia's Shah thing. Its meant to be like a pig goes oink, a sheep goes Baaa, a cow goes MOOOO, Homer Simpson goes D'oh, Irrestia goes Shah. Okay. Any way on with the story, they must be getting pretty restless now, Eh ^^;  
  
  
  
Vincent continued slowly pulling down her skirt. Yuffie bit her lip; she had wanted this since they had met. He dropped her skirt onto the floor with his shirt and trousers. He started to run his hand along her leg; he got to her foot and started to run it up her inner leg. Yuffie threw back her head and moaned gently. Vincent smiled, he was very glad Chaos wasn't trying to barge into his thoughts at this moment.  
  
"Come on let's get under the covers," he said speaking for the first time (in a while anyway)  
  
Yuffie nodded and lifted her self up so he could pull the covers over them. Vincent kissed her again, deeper this time. He trailed it across her jaw line, then straight down to her collarbone. He felt her hands reaching down towards his crouch as she began to remove his boxers.  
  
Suddenly they heard the doorknob turn,  
  
"Shit" cursed Vincent  
  
Yuffie ducked under the covers and snuggled as close as she could to Vincent, hoping she would just blend in with him.  
  
"Hey Vincent I still can't sleep" said Irrestia as she stepped in  
  
Vincent, who was pretending to be asleep, flickered open his eye's "Fuck off, its late I'm tired" he lied trying to sound as tired as he could.  
  
"No, can I sleep in your bed, with you just for tonight" she begged  
  
"For god sake just piss off" he said closing his eyes again.  
  
Irrestia pouted and looked at the ground why has he left his clothes on the floor, that's messy she gasped what in the hell are Yuffie's (or the clothes she had lent Yuffie) doing on the floor she thought furiously  
  
"Fine, I'm going to bed now then" she said trying to block what she had seen from her mind.  
  
"Thank fuck for that, and don't come back" he sighed.  
  
Irrestia turned and left, she turned off the light and slammed the door.  
  
"Do you think she knew I was here?" asked Yuffie poking her head up  
  
Vincent shook his head, "Now where were we" he said bringing his head down to her chest.  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Irrestia climbed into her bed, I can't believe it, I just fucking can't believe it  
  
I'll just go to sleep and in the morning everything will be better she reassured herself.  
  
She closed her eyes. Yes all I have to do is sleep she told herself again.  
  
But that was not going to work. She had managed to doze off, when she heard some strange noises.  
  
She growled and pulled the pillow over her head, that didn't work either. She could still hear Yuffie screaming Vincent's name at the top of her voice. This went on for over two hours and Irrestia was getting really pissed off. She reached out for her bag and started to rummage through it. She pulled out her iron knuckles and put them on the floor, , "Where is it? " she whispered to herself, she reached down to the bottom and pulled out Yuffie's headband, "oh yeah" she said remembering the day she had grabbed it off Yuffie in that forest, bit off luck she didn't know it was her that took it, she placed it on her bed and went back to her rummaging, "There you are" she said pulling out her bottle of Vodka, she took a few sips and went to put it back in her bag. As she did that she felt something fall out of her bag. She picked it up; it was one of Cid's lighters, she had it nicked as a souvenir. She took the headband in her other hand and smiled wickedly. She got her bottle of vodka out again and drenched the band in it. She stood up and walked into the kitchen, she dropped the headband into the sink and throw the lit lighter in with it, she watched as the flames engulfed it. The smoke alarm went off waking a very tired Yuffie and Vincent. Vincent Grabbed his trousers, pulled them on and ran out to see what was going on. Yuffie wrapped the cover around her and followed her Vincent out.  
  
"What the hell" Vincent said running forward and turning the taps on  
  
The flames burnt out, leaving the nothing but the charred fabric in the sink.  
  
Yuffie gasped, "Tha...That's my headband, you little bitch" she ran to Irrestia and slapped her hard across the face.  
  
"You took Vincent from me its what you deserve" Irrestia replied as she wiped the blood off her face.  
  
"Wait, whoever said I was the blind bit interested in you, I've always loved Yuffie" Vincent said as he put his arms around his lovers waist.  
  
Yuffie glared at Irrestia as she turned to look at Vincent, she smiled and allowed him to pull her up and kiss her.  
  
"Fuck you, Yuffie" Irrestia said as she watched, jealous of the passion he showed for that stupid Yuffie.  
  
"Erm, I think that's my job" Vincent replied looking at Irrestia for the first time since he had entered the room.  
  
"GRRR, this isn't fair, I'm going to sleep and don't you even dare think about screwing her, ya hear me!" She shouted pointing at Vincent.  
  
She stomped into her room and slammed the door. Vincent and Yuffie walked back to his room and shut the door.  
  
"I'm so sorry about your headband" Vincent sighed  
  
"Its not your fault, and its okay, you now why?" she replied walking towards him and pinning him against the door.  
  
"Hmmm, no why?"  
  
"Because all I'll ever need is right here" she said poking him on the chest " Now who said you could put your pants back on"  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Vincent awoke to the sound of thunder and lightening, he looked down and smiled, Yuffie was laying on top of him.  
  
"Good morning!" she said contentedly, she crawled forward and kissed him gently.  
  
"Hm, Morning" he said putting his arms round her neck.  
  
"C'mon I made breakfast," she said pulling him up "oh wait, you'd better get dressed first, right?"  
  
"I'll be in the kitchen ok, so hurry up" she said leaping on to her feet and walking out, she waved and blew kisses as she walked out the door.  
  
Vincent smiled and started to look for his clothes.  
  
"Have fun last night, did we?" Chaos asked  
  
"Yep, loads actually" he replied  
  
"Well good for you, you see if you listened to me more often…." Chaos Began  
  
"Yeah well now I don't have to" Vincent interrupted "Breakfast time, so shut up, we'll talk later"  
  
Vincent quickly brushed his hair and walked out into the dinning area.  
  
He sat down next to Yuffie and started to eat his breakfast,  
  
Irrestia walked in and sat down, she looked up at Yuffie and Vincent and folded her arms  
  
"I'mveryhappyforyou" She mumbled  
  
"Sorry what did you say?" Yuffie said almost choking on her food,  
  
"I said I'm very happy for you, and I'm sorry about….nah I'm not sorry, happy will just have to be enough for you" She said looking them both in the eyes.  
  
Vincent smiled "Thanks, Irrestia"  
  
"Yeah well, but in future could you two keep the noise down?" She said  
  
"WHA…" Yuffie and Vincent said at exactly the same time, they both went red.  
  
"Shah, I'm like trying to sleep and all I can hear is "oooooooohhhhhooooohhhh VINCENT" and "OOHHH Yuffie baby I love you," " she explained imitating their voices.  
  
She laughed looking at their Scarlet faces,  
  
Just then one of the PHS's began to ring,  
  
"I'll get it" Yuffie said leaping up from the table and ran in to her room  
  
"Thanks Irrestia, I do care about you but I love Yuffie" Vincent said returning to his normal pale colour.  
  
"No Biggie, anyway I kinda like Cid now"  
  
Vincent sniggered to himself Cid? Oh god that can only end in tears  
  
Yuffie ran back into the room.  
  
"That was Barrett, we're all invited to the AVALANCHE reunion in Costa del Sol, oh and he said Cid told him to make sure we Bring Irrestia, Get in there" Yuffie said teasing Irrestia  
  
"REALLY, oh I will" Irrestia said oh to happily  
  
Yuffie gave a puzzled look, "Did I miss something"  
  
"Don't ask, just don't ask" Vincent said sniggering  
  
A/N: Im sorry this Chapter was so short.  
  
I would like to announce that this chapter is in the honour of Shayster. Because in the Fic Yuffie gets braces, she (? Sorry I don't know I'm guessing she's a girl) Recommended my fic and said she was honoured to have a review from me. That was sooooooooo nice thankyou. Anyway Shayster this one's for you. 


	10. its a secret

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy 7 characters or places or anything except my Character, Irrestia.  
  
  
  
The storm was still in action but the waves were just about calm enough to sail.  
  
Yuffie was not looking forward to this at all; she stared out of the window of the waiting room. She watched as the waves tossed the boat around. She turned around and looked pleadingly at Vincent.  
  
"It'll be ok, it's a short journey," he said knowing exactly what she was thinking  
  
"That's what you said last time" She whined, she climbed down off the window ledge she was sitting on and walked over to him.  
  
"Irrestia's gone to get you some travel sickness pills, okay?" he said trying to comfort her.  
  
She nodded and sat on his lap. "Um, okay, I can't wait to see the others again" she said trying to keep her mind off sailing.  
  
"I wonder how they would react to this?" Vincent said signalling to the fact Yuffie was on his lap.  
  
"Hmmm, I don't know, do you think we should tell them?"  
  
"Nah, let them guess, it'll be more fun this way!" he said mischievously (A/N: sorry about the Mischievously, it was something my Friend (Spiritcatcher) said,)  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
(In the chemist)  
  
  
  
"Hmmmmm, Viagra, no, Lollypops, no, tranquillisers, tempting but no, ah travel sickness pills, perfect, oh no wait what have we here, Clear Constipation, hehehehhehe" said Irrestia as she looked for the pills for Yuffie.  
  
She bought the last two and walked out of the shop, she checked no one was looking and swapped the Pills, putting the Constipation pills in the travel sickness pills box.  
  
"There we go, nice pills for Yuffie," She said smiling wickedly.  
  
"Here we go I got these, take about 2 okay," she said handing Yuffie the box.  
  
"Thanks" she said ramming them down her throat.  
  
"We should get on board now," suggested Vincent  
  
Vincent and Irrestia walked into the main hall of the boat, Yuffie staggered in behind them holding her stomach.  
  
"Are you ok, baby?" Vincent asked as he turned to see her.  
  
"No, I need the bathroom now!" she said turning very red.  
  
hhehehehehehehehhe, works like charm Thought Irrestia unsympathetically  
  
"Okay, they're over there, we'll be waiting in lounge area," Vincent said looking concerned  
  
Yuffie nodded furiously and ran off.  
  
Irrestia burst out laughing.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Vincent said furiously  
  
"hhahaa, I swapped, haha, her pills for these, hahaha, constipation cures!" She said laughing her head off  
  
"I don't think that's very funny, she has it bad enough on boats and I ask you do one thing and you screw it up, god your useless" Vincent coldly.  
  
"It was just a joke, keep your cape on, anyway I got some travel sickness pills"  
  
"They're no use now are they!" he said storming passed her into the lounge area.  
  
Yuffie came back about an hour later looking very worst for wear. She ran passed them and started to be sick over the edge.  
  
"Go and say sorry, now" Vincent demanded  
  
"Shah, fine!" Irrestia stood up and walked over to Yuffie. Vincent watched as Irrestia explained what she had done; Yuffie went forward to punch her, but instead her seasickness kicked in and she was sick all over Irrestia.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH, that is disgusting" She screamed running around in a circle.  
  
"Serves you right, now you know why told you to buy her travel sickness pills don't you" Vincent said contently, with a serves you right tone in his voice.  
  
The boat pulled up in Costa del Sol, Yuffie (Who had recovered now) ran off the ship, Irrestia walked out still covered in sick and Vincent followed still quite smug about what had happened to Irrestia.  
  
"Oh no, I can't meet Cid looking like this can I?!" Irrestia said sounding distressed  
  
"You can change at Cloud's villa," Vincent said  
  
"Oh, who's Cloud" Irrestia said now sounding interested.  
  
" No chance, He's with Aeri…. OH MY GAWD I forgot to tell you, Vince, Vince, Aeris is alive" Yuffie shouted as she ran up to him and yanked his arm.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I can't wait to see her again" he said not as shocked as she had expected him to be.  
  
"Me either, come on let's go," she said taking his hand in hers.  
  
She pulled him over the bridge towards the villa. She stopped suddenly "woops, it's a secret right?" she said taking her hand off his.  
  
Irrestia walked over the bridge as well, "oh a secret, does that mean no loud noises in the night?" she asked mocking them.  
  
"I don't know why your making fun off us, at least I don't have sick down me," Vincent said turning to face her.  
  
She blushed "oh yeah"  
  
Yuffie walked forward and knocked a little tune on to the door…no reply. She tried again  
  
Knock knock.  
  
Knock knock knock  
  
"Coming, coming" said a familiar voice from inside. They heard a lock click and the door opened.  
  
"Yuffie! Vincent! Some Girl! Great to see you" shouted Aeris as she ran forward and hugged them all, "Eww, what happened to your clothes, they smell" she said stepping back  
  
Aeris walked back into the Villa and let them in.  
  
"Aeris the waters getting cold" Said a voice from the bathroom  
  
"ARGHhh" Aeris said turning scarlet "Excuse me for a second" she said heading to the bathroom.  
  
"Looks like there will be strange noises in the night anyway" Vincent whispered to Irrestia.  
  
Just then Cloud ran out off the bathroom with a towel round him.  
  
"Yuffie, Vincent, oh and you must be Irrestia correct, Cid told me about you" he said making his way to the bedroom, embarrassed of the fact he was half naked in front of Irrestia and She was smiling longingly at him.  
  
Aeris walked out of the bathroom "Hey Irrestia, was it, you can use the bathroom now, I'll lend you some clean clothes as well," she said realizing that the smell was sick.  
  
"Thanks" Irrestia said walking towards the bathroom  
  
"Hey Aeris got anything to eat I'm starving, that trip took a lot out of me" Asked Yuffie who was now sitting at the table with her feet on the table.  
  
Vincent sniggered, Yuffie glared at him "Its not funny, what she did was evil"  
  
"I know, I'm sorry honey ...erm I mean Yuffie" he said quickly covering that up.  
  
"I'll look in the kitchen, and get your feet off the TABLE!" Shouted Aeris, Yuffie immediately obeyed looking Frightened.  
  
"Thank you, I think I have some Cake, but that's for the party, I know, I'll make some sandwiches," she said returning to her normal tone.  
  
Cloud came out off the bedroom (now fully dressed) and sat down,  
  
"So, how have you been" he started  
  
"Great," they both said  
  
Cloud looked puzzled, Vincent had never been "great" before. "Cool, hey nice bandanna Yuffie"  
  
"ITS NOT A BANDANNA, it's a head band," she said  
  
"Erm, god your worst than Aeris, and I think you'll find it's a bandanna" he replied putting his feet up on the table  
  
Yuffie walked over to the Mirror, her hair was a mess and the headband had come undone and in fact had become a bandanna.  
  
"Eww, I look terrible, I need a shower" just as she said that Irrestia stepped out of the Bathroom.  
  
"I'm next for the Shower" Said Yuffie as she ran past Irrestia, almost knocking her over, into the bathroom.  
  
"Aeris, could I have those Clothes now," Irrestia said as she noticed Cloud had the same smile on his face that she had a minute ago.  
  
Without even facing them Aeris shouted, "Cloud Stop staring at her, and for Cetra's sake get your FEET OFF THE TABLE,"  
  
"That's why I love you, your so weird" Cloud said as he took his feet off the table.  
  
Aeris turned round and smiled "Thanks Cloudy, Irrestia come with me I'll get you some clothes".  
  
They walked into the bedroom, and Aeris started flicking through her wardrobe  
  
"Perfect" She said taking out a blue dress similar to her own pink one.  
  
She handed it to Irrestia, and turned back to her wardrobe and pulled out the same dress, just in green. She figured Yuffie would need something to wear as well, because her clothes stunk as much as Irrestia's.  
  
She walked out, back to the kitchen to the make sandwiches.  
  
Yuffie came out of the bathroom; Cloud stared at her as well. Vincent wanted to thump him but he didn't have to, Yuffie saw what he was doing and slapped him (quite hard, not as hard as she had hit Irrestia though).  
  
Aeris sighed when would Cloud learn. " Yuffie I left some clothes on the bed for you" Aeris said. Yuffie walked towards the bedroom, as she did Irrestia came out smiling one of her suspicious smiles. Yuffie walked into the bedroom but soon emerged again.  
  
"UM Aeris, I really don't think a pair of Cloud's soiled chocobo Y fronts and a ribbon counts as clothes" She said holding the said items up.  
  
"WHAT, no that's not what I got for you" Aeris said shocked  
  
They both turned to Irrestia who was rolling around on the floor laughing hysterically.  
  
"You should have seen the looks on your faces" She said between chuckles  
  
"Come on, I'll get you what I really got you," Aeris said as she stepped over the uncontrollable Irrestia.  
  
  
  
A/N: Please R&R, I like R&R, I hope you like, Next chap will be the reunion party ok. 


	11. Party

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy 7 characters or places or anything except my Character, Irrestia.  
  
  
  
Yuffie sat in her room (in the Inn), Irrestia was really getting on her nerves, her pranks aren't even original, or funny. They had all been done before. What could I do to get back at her she thought as she flopped onto the bed. She looked at Vincent; he looked even more gorgeous asleep. No keep your mind on getting Whoreface back she told herself.  
  
I know what if I really knock the shit out of her, nah, Vincent might be cross if she did that. She laid her head on his chest; she decided to get some rest before the party.  
  
(This is Yuffie's dream okay)  
  
A three-year-old Yuffie is sitting at her mother's dressing table, she fiddled with her fair and then sighed.  
  
"Mama, last night I had a bad dream" She said twisting round on the chair.  
  
"Yes? What happened sweetheart?" The beautiful women asked (A/N: She looks like Yuffie just older)  
  
" Well I was big and I had to go to school, but when I got there no one liked me, just like those other girls that you said would be my friends" She started, her mother looked sadly at her.  
  
"Those girls you said would be my friends, the other day they called me " 'Tupid ugly Princess" and that I looked more like a witch than a princess, and then one of them tried to take my toy" Yuffie said beginning to cry.  
  
The toy in question was a cuddly toy of a man in a blue suit with short black hair, her mother had made it in honour of her late body guard (Turk) Vincent Valentine, he went away on a job one day and never came back, he had served the family well and was a true friend.  
  
"Yuffie, those girls are just jealous and if they ever upset you again you tell me okay?" She said picking up her small daughter.  
  
"But mama what if your not there?" Yuffie questioned  
  
With that she awoke and shot forward, " What if your not there?" she repeated  
  
"What did you say?" asked Vincent as he sat up groggily.  
  
Yuffie turned round and wriggled into his arms, he felt his chest get a little wet. He pushed her head up and looked at her puzzled, tears were streaming down her face.  
  
"Your not here, so how can I tell you," she whispered  
  
"I'm here though," he said realizing her last comment was not directed to him.  
  
"Promise you'll never go away…. again" she said looking at him pleadingly  
  
"Again…?" he said sounding puzzled  
  
"You went away and never came back, Mama…I mean mother, she told me you went away. I never met you but she said you were really great at protecting her, could you protect me too, but just this time never go away?" she asked looking hopeful  
  
"I promise I will protect you, and this time there's no Lucrecia to make me go away this time," he said  
  
"Yeah, But there is an Irrestia," She said disappointedly  
  
"I'm not a Turk, anymore, I don't have to follow orders, I can follow my heart," he said gently as he leant in to kiss her.  
  
She smiled and kissed him in return.  
  
I'll be okay now, Mama she thought wishing she could hear her.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Irrestia walked down the hall it was almost time to get ready for the party, she was going to get ready at Cloud's house with Aeris, Yuffie, Shera and some girl called Tifa. She walked out of the inn and headed to the villa.  
  
She said hello to Cloud and walked into the bedroom.  
  
" Hi, oh you must be Tifa" she said walking over to shake her hand  
  
"Oh no time for that we have to start getting ready" Shera said jumping up.  
  
"I know why don't we do each others hair first," suggested Aeris  
  
"Okay me first, 'cause mines the shortest" said Yuffie jumping up.  
  
Yuffie, Tifa, Aeris and Shera had all had all had there's done.  
  
"Now its your Turn," said Yuffie and Tifa as they pushed Irrestia into the bathroom.  
  
"Come with me I'll rinse it" Said Tifa leading her over to the sink.  
  
"Okay, here it is" whispered Aeris as she poured some of Sephiroth's hair Dye in to the shampoo.  
  
Tifa smiled as Aeris handed her the bottle over to her. She washed Irrestia's hair with it.  
  
She walked Irrestia in to the bedroom and sat her down.  
  
Shera walked over " Here let me use my "special" gel on you," She said taking the aeroplane grease and rubbing it into her hair, "I know if I put some on your cheeks it'll give'em a nice shine" She said putting the dark smelly grease on her face.  
  
"Here what do you think?" Said Yuffie as she held the Mirror up.  
  
"EEEEEEEEUUUGGGGH, what have you done to me" she screamed as she saw the Grey rinse they had given her and the black smears on her face and hair.  
  
She ran into the bathroom and frantically washed herself.  
  
"Thanks girls" said Yuffie as she high-five all of them.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
At the party  
  
Irrestia had managed to get most of the dye out of her hair, but some streaks still remained.  
  
She was now talking to Cid.  
  
"So how have you been, has the tiny bronco been up to performance" she said  
  
"Ye, I been great and so has she actually, you're a star for fixin' 'er" he said punching her lightly in the arm.  
  
Vincent watched from behind a bush, this was going to be so funny; Cid was going to flip when she told him her "Feelings" for him. I better get Yuffie, she'd kill me if she missed this he thought as he silently walked away. He found Yuffie and took her outside.  
  
They crouched behind the bush and watched.  
  
"So Cid, what's the deal between you and Shera," Irrestia asked innocently enough.  
  
"No deal, I just live with her, she's good at making tea" He replied  
  
"You know I can make Tea," She said battering her eyelids "Cid, I love you," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"OHHHHH Irrestia, I love you too," He said lifting her up.  
  
"WHHHHHHHHAAAAAA" screamed Yuffie and Vincent as they both fell out from behind the bush  
  
"Do you mind, we're kind of having a private moment," said Irrestia  
  
Vincent was just about to say something about the age difference, when he remembered the large gap between himself and Yuffie.  
  
"Vamp, Brat, Piss off," Cid said politely (on his record anyway)  
  
Vincent and Yuffie walked back into the house with gob smacked looks on their faces, they had not suspected that.  
  
"Whatever" they said in unison.  
  
"Hey look at Aeris," Yuffie called  
  
Aeris was drunkenly singing a version of I will Survive,  
  
"WOOOHOO, go Aeris,"  
  
"Lets go for a walk," said Vincent bewildered enough as it was.  
  
No one was around this part of the house, maybe because it was the cellar.  
  
"Hmm, no ones here, just you and I" said Vincent tightly wrapping his arms around her waist  
  
"Oh well would you look at that, anyway what are you going to do about it" She teased  
  
"We'll have to wait and see won't we," He said reaching for the zip on the back of her dress.  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Said Red XII as he emerged from the shadows  
  
"RED XII, um no nothing at all" said Yuffie zipping the back of her dress up, quickly.  
  
"What are you doing down here?" asked a very embarrassed Vincent.  
  
"I am down here because it is shady, it not a good idea to stay in the sun when you have fur, why are you doing down here then?" he explained.  
  
"Umm, we were looking for you" Yuffie said quickly  
  
"If that were true you would not have been surprised by my presence," he mocked.  
  
"Look, cat, You no damn well why we are down here and if you breathe one word of it to the others you can join those other cats in the shed back at my house, that clear" she threatened  
  
Red laughed "Good to, see you again Yuffie, you to Vincent, I'll leave you too it then."  
  
Red XII ran up the stairs, still laughing.  
  
Yuffie turned back to Vincent and shrugged, "Take it from where we left off, Vince."  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"What do you mean your in love with Irrestia, Its not fair," screamed Shera as she chucked one of Aeris's china cups at Cid " I HATE YOU, I wish you had just killed me that day"  
  
"Look Shera, you're a good friend but…" he started but was interrupted by a flying saucer (Literally)  
  
"Just leave me alone," Shera shouted as she ran into the nearest room and slammed the door, she did not want Cid to see her cry.  
  
She looked up, she saw Barrett looking at her in a confused manner.  
  
"Yo, was up"  
  
"That asshole Cid, he he..*sob. I'm such a fool to love him"  
  
"Its ok, Miss Shera, you is no foo," He said kneeling next to her  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really, Really" with that she leant forward and let him Kiss her.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Phew, that was sssooooooo fun," said Yuffie happily  
  
Vincent smiled, he was glad there weren't any more little interruptions.  
  
They walked into the kitchen surprised to see Cloud with his arms round Tifa.  
  
"You, know I always *Hic liked you more" he said  
  
"I know I'm so much smarter than *hic Aeris" she replied  
  
Aeris was still singing her little song.  
  
"Red XII, have you seen Cid and a girl about so high?" Vincent asked  
  
"Um, I believe they went to stay in the Inn," He said looking up at him.  
  
"Hey, where's Shera?" Yuffie asked sounding concerned  
  
"Psst, you two I found Shera and Barrett together in the other room," whispered Red XII  
  
"It's your lucky night for walking in on people isn't it," Yuffie sniggered  
  
"You don't want to know what I saw Cait Sith and his mog up to," He joked  
  
A/N: I like Red XII, he's cool. I hope you like, the next chapters the last one. So keep R&R. please 


	12. Found at last

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy 7 characters or places or anything except my Character, Irrestia  
  
A/N: I value all opinions, yet only review if you like at the moment, because I'm having a bad enough week as it is. This is supposed to be something fun for me to do. It helps get rid of stress when all week I've done nothing but fail in everything that meant something to me. I know this is kind of lame, but this is my first fic and I need practise and encouragement.  
  
Okay, I don't want to be a failure so I'll try harder, but right now I have to try harder at everything. OH one more thing IF YOU DON'T LIKE YUFFENTINES DON'T READ IT. I quite clearly put a warning. Gawd some people are so uptight.  
  
  
  
Cid and Irrestia are in the hotel room.  
  
"Oh, Cid my love," she said (overacting) throwing her self around him  
  
"Ohh, that was so funny tonight, that whole I love Irrestia thing, now Shera will be so surprised when I propose tomorrow," He said swinging her around, the little plan had gone so perfectly, they had planned it the day they met.  
  
"It went so perfectly, don't you think, I hope Vincent's jealous," she said as he let her down on to the floor.  
  
"Well I better go I got a fucking proposal speech to write" Cid said kissing her cheek  
  
"Ok, bye, and Cid don't curse in the speech k," she advised  
  
"Gotcha"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Vincent sat in his (and Yuffie's) hotel room; he stared out of the window at the beautiful beaches  
  
"I'll take care of her, Trakcia," He whispered softly, using Yuffie's mother's first name.  
  
He turned round and walked over to where Yuffie was sitting.  
  
"Yuff, I love you"  
  
"I love you too" she replied  
  
"No, I mean I really love you, when I'm with you I can be, well me again, I thought I was lost but now I realize the man I was looking for was in you, like you were looking after me until I could find myself again. You made me, me again, not the monster Lucrecia created" he said staring deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Did I do good, at looking after you I mean?" she questioned  
  
"You did a better job than I ever could, that's why I want you to have this" he said as he pulled a box out of his pocket, "Your Mother gave me this to give to the women I fell in love with, she told me to make sure I make the right choice, I…I know its very sudden, but I feel as though I've known you forever, and what I don't know I can learn, we have all the time in the world," Vincent said looking up at her  
  
She smiled "Vincent, all my live I've been rejected, and now the man I love is down on one knee in front of me, I don't think it's too soon at all, we've both waited long enough," She said falling down on to her knees and crawled closer.  
  
"We deserve this don't we, final happiness, forever?" he said slipping the ring on to her finger. It was pure gold incrusted with Da chao emeralds.  
  
"Forever, it will be, you understand, I…I never told you but, you remember the conversation we had back in Cosmo Canyon, I said there were no side effects for me, that wasn't exactly true, there is Jenova in me, not enough to keep me from ageing past three though.  
  
But when we fought Hojo I was exposed to more. It reacted with the Jenova in my blood and now… I can't grow old, I have the same condition as you, but without the demon thing, I don't want to you to run out of love for me" she said hoping he'd still want her,  
  
she watched, his face was blank, she felt tears welling in her eyes, suddenly he smiled (a really, really big, sexy one).  
  
"Yuffie, I promise forever is not be long enough to love you," he pushed the tear's out of her eyes.  
  
"Ohhh, really, you really mean it," she said taking his hands in her own.  
  
He nodded; he took his hands out of hers and lifted her up. He span her around a few times and then chucked her onto the bed.  
  
"Weeeeeeeeeee, hahahhahha, that was soooooooo fun," she said happily as she landed on the springy bed. She held out her arms and signalled for him to come over.  
  
He ran forward and squeezed her harder than he ever had before  
  
"Hey, Vinnie let me breathe will ya," she joked  
  
He released her, slightly.  
  
Vincent looked at her, finally he could be happy, and he could be himself again. He had noticed the way he acted around her was less Vincent like, now he new why.  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Shera awoke in a strange place; she rolled onto her side and saw Barrett was sleeping next to her. She rolled back over and groaned, what had she done. I was upset, I was drunk these things happen She told her self over and over again.  
  
She got out of bed and started to look for her clothes, I'll just leave and everything will be fine. She slipped silently out of the room and walked down the hall, just as she came to the stairs she heard a small voice from behind her.  
  
"Awe you gunna be my new mama, coz me an papa are all alone, I think we need a new mama," little Marlene asked sleepily.  
  
"Marlene, you should be in bed," Shera whispered  
  
"Umm, 'scuse me but would you read me a story, otherwise I can't sleep?" Marlene asked shyly  
  
"I'd love too" said Shera as she lifted Marlene up at tucked her back into bed.  
  
"What's your name? You're very pretty," Marlene said as she chose a book and handed it to her.  
  
"Why thank you, my name is Shera," she said as she opened the book "okay" she started to read the book,  
  
"Mog loves Choc, Choc loves Mog. They are best friends. Mog and Choc are going to get married, would you like to go to the wedding?" Shera read  
  
"Yes, I would," Marlene interrupted  
  
Shera smiled happily, Marlene is so sweet. She continued, "Choc is going to through the flowers, do you think you can catch the flowers?" Shera stopped and waited for a reaction from Marlene, there was nothing, she looked up and saw that Marlene was sleeping soundly; she smiled again and pulled the blanket over the little girl.  
  
"Goodnight Marlene, sleep well," She whispered as she walked out of the door, and back up the hall to Barrett's room. She quickly undressed and climbed back into bed with him.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Next day….  
  
"Irrestia, wake up I wrote the speech," Cid said excitedly, he had let himself in.  
  
"uuhhhhh, oh its 7:00 am go away" when am I ever going to get a decent nights sleep she grumbled.  
  
" Get up you lazy cow" he said picking her up and putting in an upright position on the sofa  
  
"Okay *cough, * *cough*, he cleared his throat and put out his cigarette, "Shera, we've known each other for a long time now. I know you still feel bad about destroying my dream, but the truth is you are my dream. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife, what do you think?" he said looking happily at the still half asleep, hung over Irrestia.  
  
"It's a bit short," She managed after a while  
  
"I know it was longer but I had to cut out all the cursing, like you said," he explained "Anyway where is Shera," he asked, he hadn't seen her since last night.  
  
"Maybe she's going home, if she is she'll be at the port. I figure that's where me and the other two are heading, so we can go together," Irrestia suggested "I'll go wake Vince and Whoreface, uh I'm mean Yuffie,"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
She pushed open the door and looked around, no sign of either of them.  
  
Strange. She saw a note on the bed and picked it up, she gasped as she read it aloud  
  
Dear Irrestia,  
  
Hi, hope you had a good night with Cid *Wink *Wink, sorry we're not here but we had to get away. It was really fun hanging with you, as I believe you put it, but now you have someone else I'm sure you'll be okay. You shouldn't feel bad for Shera, (like YOU would be) Sorry that was Yuffie, anyway you shouldn't feel bad for Shera because we saw her, Barrett and Marlene on the beach this morning and she said that they were going to make a start as a family, awwww cute, Yuffie this is my Good Bye letter you can talk in a minute, sorry about that, anyway bye.  
  
YAAAAAYYYYY my turn, anyway you know I don't like you because of that headband thing and if Vince weren't there I would of beaten the shit out of you, yeah. Well just wanted to say I won't miss you or your pranks. But Vincent says we HAVE to invite you to our wedding, so you are invited, if you can find us that is.  
  
Loads a love  
  
Vincent and Yuffie  
  
P.S: You see how nice our names look next to each other.  
  
P.P.S: Yuffie not Irrestia, so hahahhahahahha.  
  
P.P.P.S: and it never will be. That's enough now  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
  
  
Irrestia was shocked, not about their stupid wedding but about Shera, Cid was going to be ruined.  
  
Cid walked into the room and snatched the note from her. He read it and fell down on to the bed.  
  
"What the Fuck, Shera and Barrett, but, ggrrrrrrrrrr" Cid said  
  
"I'm so sorry Cid, I wish there was something I could do," Irrestia said sadly  
  
"I loved her, I really did…. Now she's with Barrett, I don't get it."  
  
Irrestia stood there looking at the broken Cid. She new she could fix planes, but could she fix him.  
  
"I want to go home, now," he said standing up.  
  
"Cid could I come, you're my friend I don't want to see you like this,"  
  
"Yeah, you can come, you can give me the dirt on the Brat and Vamp, what's all this wedding shit," He said as he screwed up the paper and chucked it on the floor  
  
"Well, this one time I was trying to sleep………" she started as they left the hotel. She had the strangest feeling they were going to be okay.  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Wutai….  
  
"What…. no I forbid this, I have chosen a wonderful husband for you," Godo said becoming very worked up. Luckily he did not recognise Vincent, or there would be a lot of explaining to do.  
  
"How, that was your mothers ring," he said becoming even more perplexed "I can't take this"  
  
" Oh what the hell marry him, see if I care. You know what I don't care about anything anymore, I…I advocate, Wutai is yours now," he said as he stood up and walked out of the pagoda, Chekov and Staniv tried to stop him but he was a strong man. They just ended up being pushed into the wall.  
  
"YAAAAAYYY, I'm queen" Sang Yuffie happily "We can make Wutai great again, you'll help me right?" she asked questioning her future husband.  
  
"Of course" he replied happy to see her happy  
  
"Hey you know what this makes you," she said stopping her pouncing around for one second  
  
"No, what does this make me"  
  
"PRINCE VINCE" she shouted happily as she laughed.  
  
"Godo come back," shouted Vincent loudly (jokingly as well)  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it. It was fun to write. Please R&R if you like.  
  
And he would be prince not king because he isn't of royal birth, just in case you didn't know. THANKYOU to all my Reviewers you've kept me going this week, you give me a reason to get up in the morning so a big thank you to you all. 


End file.
